Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device, especially to a steering device for use in solar tracking equipment.
Description of Related Art
With the trend of developing various types of alternative energy, a solar panel is the most popular for generating electricity, and advantages of green power, low pollution and no noise are provided. Thus, the solar related power generating technology has been widely applied and promoted in recent years. For effectively increasing the time period allowing the solar panel to be operated and increasing the amount of generated electricity, a solar tracking equipment is assembled with the solar panel for meeting different sunlight radiating directions in different seasons. However, there are some shortages to be overcome in the existed solar tracking equipment. As such, the present invention is aimed to overcome the shortages.
A conventional steering device for use in solar tracking equipment mainly includes a fixed base, a worm gear and a driving mechanism, wherein the fixed base is connected to a vertical post of the solar tracking equipment, the worm gear is connected to a carrier of the solar tracking equipment, and a plurality of solar panels are disposed on the carrier, the driving mechanism includes a carrying plate and a worm disposed at one side of the carrying plate, wherein the carrying plate is stacked on top of the fixed base and the worm gear is stacked on top of the carrying plate, thereby enabling the worm gear and the carrier to be rotated in a full circle status relative to the fixed base through the engaging transmission provided by the worm and the worm gear.
However, there still are some problems happened when the conventional steering device for use in solar tracking equipment is operated, because the location relation of the worm and the worm gear is fixed, components such as the worm gear and the carrying plate have to be precisely fabricated with a mechanical process for allowing an adequate engagement between the worm and the worm gear, so the cost for fabricating and processing are relatively high. In addition, the solar tracking equipment is mostly installed in the outdoors, With the ever changing environmental conditions such as wind blowing, sunlight radiating and rain falling, components such as the worm and the worm gear may be deteriorated, thereby causing the steering unable to be processed or the steering not being precise.